ultimate_dragon_story_sitefandomcom-20200215-history
Yellow Diamond
Yellow Diamond is a Homeworld Gem and a member of the Great Diamond Authority that rules over the Gem race. 'Appearance' Yellow Diamond, as one of the rullers of Homeworld, is of a massive size, her height making a common Pearl's pale in comparison. She has a pointed, upturned nose, plump lips, and an unusually long neck. Her hair is a short bob with two spiked tips. She has black eyebrows, and black markings around both her eyes, which are bright yellow with diamond shaped pupils. She wears a dark yellow and olive bodysuit with several shades of green streaks, as well as a short yellow tailcoat-like attire with arrows that could link the opening on its opposite; a pair of enormous shoulder pads with green upside-down triangle streak, and a cutout for her gemstone. She also wears yellow gloves and black thigh-length, high-heel boots with yellow soles. Her skin is yellow-green. 'Personality' Yellow Diamond is very hot temper and very serious, stricted Gem. She is very ruthless and merciless against those who doesn't follow her orders or even failed the missions she gave them. Red once described her temper as "having self-control of a 5 year old child". Yellow is very xenophobic, seeing organic life-forms as ugly, weak and worthless beings who are only good for dead, which lead her to eradicate most of Milky Way Galaxy's organic life. Yellow is very known on holding grudges as she is willing to avenge Pink's shattering, even killing Steven since Rose is absence. She even wanted to shatter Peridot and Spinel when they betrayed her. Despite being cold-hearted to many Homeworld Gems and organic life, she is very caring to her family and will do anything in her power to protect them, sometimes a little too much. She even gets very flirty and sexual with Blue if they are completely alone, which Blue comments it's becoming a rare sight. Even though she is xenophobic, she accepted Red as her son, even though he's half Human (It's possible that Red has more dominate traits of Gem while Steven's Human side is more dominate then the Gem). 'Powers And Abilities' Yellow Diamond is very strong and very durable. Being a Diamond, she has more strength then an average Gem, as she can puff a Gem with just her index finger. Her massive height also made her heavier, weighting over 70,000lbs. yet she moves as if she's weightless. Yellow Diamond has Electric element and is the strongest of all, even Garnet acknowledge that feat. She can generate a massive amounts of electricity, over 25,000,000 volts from her body in the matter of seconds, enough to extremely cripple and destroy one's nervous system. She can blast them from her hands or even explode all the static inside her body out as a large electro explosion. She has been shown to be capable of absorbing energy and can generate thunder clouds to fire bolts from the sky. Yellow Diamond is the source of the yellow energy used to destabilize a Gems body, she can generate massive amounts almost as much as her electric. Blue once stated that yellow diamond once destabilized an entire planet of gems after she was angered. Yellow diamond can create electric sheilds and reflect energy blasts 'Equipment' Yellow can create two weapons: a battle axe and a shield. 'Weaknesses' Yellow's short temper often gets her to react in a wrong way in every subjects, much to Blue and Red's annoyance. Yellow's powers are ineffective on To'kustar. Yellow's size prevents her from fitting in small space. Yellow had a deep fear with Sonorosian and Talpaedan, since their audiokinesis and seismickinesis can vibrate/drill her gemstone into pieces. Yellow cannot bring herself to harm Red, even in his corrupted state. Yellow is terrified of White Diamond Yellow, despite her xenophobia, cannot bring herself to strike a Celestialsapien as she view them as creators of the whole universe and cause her to immediately plead for forgiveness, thinking Star X had come to punish her for eradicating all organic life-form. 'Power Level' 'Relationship' 'Blue Diamond' Blue diamond is the secret wife of Yellow, and she loves blue more then anything else in the universe. yellow has been with blue for billions of years and has had romantic feelings for her even before they were married. she always tries to get blue to forget about pink diamond and face the future, but that seems to be harder then she first thought. 'Red Diamond' yellow adopted red when he was born along with blue so they both could rase him like their own. she greatly loves red and wants whats best for him, but sometimes she shows it in the wrong way. she wants red to grow up into a real diamond and be a force of extreme power, but to her annoyance he has shown to not be that intersted in being a diamond like the way her and blue are. she is very strict with him and has wondered along with blue where red has been going latley, which shows she is unaware of him going to earth or having the nemetrix. 'Pink Diamond' while their full relationship is unknown, yellow shows to have loved pink almost as much as blue, but also sometimes to have shown to have been jealous of the way blue cared for pink. 'White Diamond' yellow greatly respects white diamond, but even she is a little uneasy with her around. 'Yellow Pearl' yellow thinks of yellow pearl as nothing but a servant and a item, much like other gems and their pearl's 'Trivia' *Yellow is Semir10000's favorite diamond so far, and for that reason he wanted to make her steven 10 version look great, this took 4 attemps along with blue to do. *The reason this yellow diamond has yellow green skin and has many shades of green on her uniform is because Semir10000 wanted to show her connection to both yellow and green gems, since the yellow diamond in steven universe has many green gems along with yellow ones in her court, like peridot and emerald. **the other reason is because Semir only have one shade of yellow sharpie, and he couldnt just color her one color, so he had to use yelow to give her more detail. Category:Steven 10 Characters Category:Homeworld Gems Category:Diamond type Gems Category:Steven 10 The Series Category:Female Category:Females Category:Female Gems Category:Female villains Category:Villains Category:Female diamonds